Heavy Frozen
by Khronhos
Summary: Serie de historias sin relacion entre si. El tema de cada historia trata sobre una canción de cualquier subgénero de la musica metal en particular. Variedad literaria. Las canciones o los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen.
1. Cancion 1: Sepultura - Roots Bloody Root

_**Sepultura – Roots Bloody Roots**_

La repentina invitación de la familia real de Arendelle a la boda del príncipe Xupal de la nación tropical de Mictec, sorprendió de forma grata a Anna y Olaf y de forma no tan grata a Elsa y Kristoff que estaban acostumbrados a climas más fríos y no tan húmedos. Elsa estaba preparando los galeones para el viaje en su oficina cuando su hermana menor entró a la habitación. Le dijo muy emocionada.

-¡No te parece maravilloso que por fin podamos conocer el trópico!- Dijo Anna chillando- ¡El sol, las blancas playas y el maravilloso verano!

-Anna…-Dijo Elsa levantándose de su silla- Odio los climas cálidos; por lo tanto odio los climas tropicales.

-¡Oh, vamos! A Olaf le encantan y eso que es un muñeco de nieve- Dijo Anna fingiendo estar indignada.

-Olaf es otro caso- Dijo Elsa suspirando- Yo odio el trópico; Insectos tan grandes como mi mano; Altas temperaturas; Sucias plantas venenosas.

-Eres extremadamente negativa hermana- Dijo Anna cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza- ¡Vamos será muy divertido! Somos invitadas de honor y después de la ceremonia vendrá lo grande.

-¿Qué es lo "grande"?- Dijo Elsa volviéndose a sentar.

-¡Explorar las selvas de Mictec!- Chilló Anna con franca emoción- Estuve investigando sobre Mictec y ofrecen servicios de aventuras. Me lo dijo un señor que era el emisario de Mictec.

-Suena peligroso- Dudó Elsa.

-¡Para nada! Tenemos a Kristoff y el servicio es muy seguro- Dijo Anna, defendiéndose.

-Kristoff solo se maneja en montañas, no en selvas- Dijo Elsa.

-Es verdad- Apareció Kristoff en la puerta abierta de la oficina- Las escuché hablando de pasada. Es verdad Anna, podría ser peligroso. Si me dejan expresar mi opinión yo creo que no debería existir ese paseo por las selvas.

-¡Ay, por favor! ¡Porfa, porfa, porfa!- Dijo Anna con unas de sus caras de cachorro a las que Elsa y Kristoff nunca han podido resistir.

-¡Exploraremos las selvas de Mictec!- Sentenció Elsa- ¡Pero será mejor que doblen la maldita seguridad o conocerán por primera vez la nieve!

-¡Genial!- Gritó Anna de emoción y salió de la habitación.

Pasaban los días y el viaje a Mictec se hacía cada vez más cercano. Pasaron unas dos semanas en barco y finalmente llegaron a su destino: El reino de Mictec. El viaje resulto extremadamente tranquilo y sin ningún percance. Elsa y Anna fueron las primeras en bajarse y ser recibidas por un joven de piel morena y un poncho hecho de plumas de pájaros de colores, lo que le daba un aspecto muy alegre.

-Bienvenidas sean, sus majestades- Dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia- Mi nombre es Pakal. Seré su traductor y guía oficial en su visita al Reino de Mictec.

-Le saludo a usted de parte mía y mi hermana, Pakal- Dijo Elsa en las maneras correctas.

-¿Cuándo conoceremos la selva?- Dijo Anna emocionada.

-Tendremos que viajar a Lonko. Lonko está cubierta de selva; habrá tiempo para conocerla- Dijo Pakal con una sonrisa.

-Hace mucho calor aquí- Dijo Elsa. Kristoff entró en escena.

-Mañana será peor, mi lady- Dijo Pakal con una risita al ver el gesto de Elsa al oír las malas noticias- Por ahora vayamos a comer. ¡Mukti sampi odura erdarea!

-¿Qué habrá dicho?- Dijo Kristoff al observar el extraño idioma- ¿Sera uno de sus idiomas tribales?

-¡Kristoff!- Le regaño Elsa- ¡No les llames tribales! No sabemos si se pueden ofender. Somos extranjeros en sus tierras.

-¡Perdón! No sabía- Dijo Kristoff arrepentido- Aunque, siento que va a suceder algo.

-No sucederá nada cariño- Dijo Anna- ¡Vayamos a comer!

Toda la familia siguió a Pakal hacia la caravana que pronto partiría escoltando a las reinas a Lonko. Comieron comida típica de Mictec mientras reían y conversaban con los soldados y guías de la selva.

-¡Y eso fue muy divertido, mue!- Dijo Pakal a uno de sus soldados, que respondió estallando en carcajadas.

-Es tan divertida la gente de este país, Elsa- Dijo Olaf.

-Pero es tan caluroso- Dijo Elsa pidiendo un poco de aire fresco a un soldado que empezó a agitar una hoja de palmera cerca de Elsa, que le agradeció.

-¡Pero es tan divertido!- Dijo Olaf dando un salto.

-Elsa, debemos hablar- Dijo Anna asustada- Elsa, siento que desde la selva nos miran. Miles y miles de ojos.

-¡Ay, Anna! No seas tonta. No hay ningún peligro, aparte estamos cubiertas de soldados- Dijo Elsa tomando otro sorbo de la bebida alcohólica que les ofreció Pakal.

-¡Partiremos al amanecer, mues!- Gritó Pakal- ¡Por ahora a dormir!

Elsa logró convencer a Anna que no iba a suceder nada. Que eran imaginerías suyas y solo suyas. En todo caso, ni uno de los invitados logró pegar ojo en la noche debido al absurdo calor y lo incomodo de las camas. Sumado a aquello los gritos y berridos de los monos y pájaros tropicales, que según Anna, sonaban diez mil veces más agresivos y crueles que los pájaros de Arendelle. Los cuatro coincidieron que Anna tenía razón con lo de las miles de miradas constantes. Finalmente en la mañana el cuarteto se sentía bastante asustado con lo de las miradas. Le comentaron su inquietud a Pakal que les dijo que no había de que preocuparse, que en el caso de que sucediera algo ellos lo tenían controlado. Finalmente el cuarteto partió en la caravana principal por el duro y caluroso camino a Lonko. Efectivamente Pakal no se equivoco en lo mas mínimo en relación al calor, que era setecientas veces más insoportable de lo común.

El camino era bastante largo y los soldados que iban acompañados de pumas entrenados, predijeron que el viaje sería bastante más largo de lo que cualquiera podría haber pensado. Estimaron tres días. El cuarteto cayó devastado ante esta noticia. El calor y el miedo a un incidente se les estaban tornando insoportables. En momentos Elsa, creaba una pequeña brisa helada para calmar un poco a los soldados con la esperanza de que ellos se apuraran más. El cuarteto se durmió motivado por el calor y la tranquilidad tensa del viaje. En un momento Anna soñó con un hombre robusto y de mediana edad que pregonaba un grito de guerra.

"_Yo creo en nuestro destino_

_No necesitamos fingir_

_Es todo lo que queremos ser_

_Mírame enloquecer"_

Anna despertó de golpe ante este fatídico sueño. Kristoff despertó junto a ella. La observó sudando frio y con la respiración agitada.

-¡Kristoff! ¡Ellos vienen! ¡Nos asesinaran a todos!- Dijo Anna violentamente.

-Anna, cálmate, solo cálmate y explícame que ocurrió- Dijo Kristoff poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Anna.

-Un hombre… Un hombre de este país diciendo, una especie de declaración de guerra abierta- Dijo Anna con la respiración agitad- ¡Me dio miedo Kristoff!

-Tranquila, solo fue un sueño debido al calor- Dijo Kristoff abrazándola fuertemente.

En ese momento Elsa se despertó de la misma forma brusca que Anna. Esta vez fue Anna quien se dirigió a preguntarle lo que le sucedía.

-¡Elsa! ¿Qué soñaste?- Dijo Anna con un tono asustado.

-Soñé que un tribal me decía unas oraciones. Parecían palabras de guerra- Decía Elsa sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos.

-¿Cuál eran esas palabras de guerra?- Preguntó Anna tratando de averiguar que era aquella extraña situación.

-Decía algo como:

"_Yo digo_

_Crecemos cada día_

_Haciéndonos más fuertes en todos los sentidos_

_Los pondremos en su lugar_

_Donde encontraremos nuestras sangrientas raíces"_

_-_No logró entender todo esto- Dijo Kristoff empezando a asustarse- Saldré afuera a ver que sucede…

En ese momento Kristoff encogió su pupila al escuchar unos tambores tocados a gran velocidad y unos gritos de guerra entonados por unas aterradoras voces. Y de repente una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre ellos de una monstruosa manera asesinando a varios guardias. Kristoff se escondió rápidamente y empujo rápidamente a las hermanas para evitar que alguna de las flechas fuera a llegar a una de las muchachas. Acostados en la carreta cubierta, escuchaban silbar las flechas y los gritos de dolor extremo de hombres. Rezaban cada minuto que estaban escondidos ahí rezando por que los gritos fueran de los atacantes. Así pasaron unos diez minutos y de un momento a otro fue todo silencio. Kristoff tomó la iniciativa de echar una ojeada fuera de la carreta. Lo que observo le hizo vomitar dramáticamente. Montones de cadáveres de los soldados que los protegían ahora yacían muertos, la mayoría con sus cabezas siendo cortadas por tribales. Algunos soldados se arrastraban con los miembros quebrados, solo para después ser rematados por los tribales que reían horriblemente. Kristoff observó con más horror del que su mente pudiera soportar a Pakal rogando por su vida frente a un tribal más grande que el resto. El fuertísimo tribal golpeo con su machete el cuello de Pakal, rebanándole la cabeza y sosteniéndola por sus cabellos negros mientras gritaba a todos en un idioma extraño para Kristoff. Kristoff volvió a entrar en la carreta mientras Anna y Elsa lo miraban con espanto. Kristoff volvió a vomitar mientras Anna se acercaba a preguntarle lo que le había ocurrido.

-¿Kristoff, que viste?- Pregunto Elsa aterrada.

-Montones de cadáveres….Batalla….Pakal siendo decapitado….. ¡Tribales!- Dijo Kristoff susurrando- ¡Cierren la boca y quizás no nos encuentren!

Anna y Elsa asintieron obedeciendo la orden. Pero era tarde. Un tribal entró en la carreta. Seguro uno de ellos habría visto que Kristoff espiaba desde su carreta. Los agarró y los empujo brutalmente fuera de la carreta. Después grito algo en un idioma impronunciable, y a ese llamado llego el tribal que le rebanó la cabeza a Pakal.

-Yo ser "Bunka"de esta patrulla de asalto- Dijo el tribal mayor escupiendo más de lo que hablaba- Mi llevar ante Jefe Max, ante Jefe Igor, ante Jefe Paulo y Jefe Andreas.

Después de dicho esto los tribales los amarraron y los llevaron como rehenes dentro de las brutales y horribles selvas de Mictec. A Elsa y Anna le desagrado de momento instantáneo la selva. Llena de flores repugnantes que emanaban repulsivos olores y peligrosas fragancias. Los arboles parecían tener un monstruo personal cada uno. Kristoff aguantó mejor el doloroso viaje. Estaba más acostumbrado a condiciones duras que las dos princesas. Exploraba todas las posibilidades para poder escapar. Elsa estaba demasiado asustada para usar sus poderes y estos simplemente se bloquearon. Elsa pensó que podría liberar una tormenta de hielo y matar a todos los tribales y escapar. Pero sus manos le dolían demasiado y estaban amarradas muy fuertemente con cuerdas y lianas. Anna simplemente lloraba por los montones de rasguño que tenía en los talones debido a los espinos e insectos.

Finalmente llegaron al campamento de los tribales. El cuarteto miraba con horror las decoraciones de los tribales. Cabezas empaladas, torsos empalados y miembros cubiertos de heridas también empalados. Anna vomitó dramáticamente y Elsa hizo lo mismo. Kristoff ya había vomitado todo, aunque si pudiera haberlo hecho de nuevo, lo haría. Fueron amarrados violentamente a un palo con una calavera en el final. Se acercaron cuatro hombres viejos y decrépitos. Se sentaron en la tierra enfrente de ellos. Todos los tribales hicieron lo mismo, y más de ellos llegaban de todas partes de la aldea para ver el espectáculo. Unos de los ancianos les dirigió la palabra al cuarteto.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes, invaden ustedes tierras nuestras?- Dijo uno de los ancianos con odio en la voz- ¿Por qué venir blanco extranjeros a tierras nuestras?

-Nos invitaron a una boda; la boda real del príncipe Xupal- Dijo Elsa con miedo.

-¡Extranjero miserable!- Gritó uno de los viejos.

-Permitir mi explicar situación vivida aquí- Dijo el viejo mas decrepito y tranquilo- Xupal y Krakakoan ser extranjeros. Hombres blancos venir aquí hace cientos de años y ponerlos como reyes. Yo no poder soportar tener reyes blancos; Yo no soportar que esa sangre cobarde y oportunista gobierne nuestras tierras- Dijo con rabia en la voz.

-Nosotros no presentar ante blancos, hermanos- Dijo uno de los viejos- El primero de la fila ser Igor; el segundo de la fila ser Max; Yo ser Andreas y el ultimo de la fila ser Paulo.

-¡Nosotros no tener que presentar respeto ante blancos!- Dijo el viejo Max

-Deber tener sabiduría Max- Dijo el viejo Andreas.

-¿Qué quieren de nosotros?- Dijo Kristoff con miedo.

-Querer sangre blanca para mística mezcla- Dijo amenazante Paulo.

-¡Pero no les hemos hecho nada!- Dijo Anna con la voz quebrada.

-Su presencia viola la integridad de tierras nuestras- Dijo Igor

-¡Pero déjennos libres y nos retiraremos en barco!- Dijo Elsa desesperada.

-No creer; nosotros creer que ustedes volver con soldados Mictecas- Dijo Max desconfiado.

-¡Lo prometemos!- Dijo Anna asustada.

-Audiencia terminada. ¡Que comience la fiesta!- Dijeron los viejos al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento los tribales empezaron a lanzar barro y otros objetos al cuarteto. Unas mujeres con el torso desnudo empezaron a lanzar una especie de líquido ceremonial al suelo y pies del cuarteto. Los gritos de se volvían insoportablemente altos. Finalmente entonaron un canto brutal y violento.

"_Yo creo en nuestro destino_

_No necesitamos fingir_

_Es todo lo que queremos ser_

_Mírame enloquecer"_

_Yo digo_

_Crecemos cada día_

_Haciéndonos más fuertes en todos los sentidos_

_Los pondremos en su lugar_

_Donde encontraremos nuestras sangrientas raíces"_

Era el mismo canto de guerra que estaba en los sueños de Anna y Elsa. Kristoff sintió miedo al observar cómo se acercaban con paja encendida hacia ellos. Sus gritos de guerra se hacían cada vez más intensos cuando más se acercaban con los pajares en llamas. El cuarteto cerró los ojos y se prepararon a morir. El calor se hacía insoportable. Pero de repente se escucharon unos gritos que venían de los exteriores de la aldea. Elsa se atrevió a abrir los ojos y observó mas esperanzada que nunca que unos hombres en armaduras de plata y bronce se acercaban blandiendo espadas y disparando flechas. Los tribales caían por montones mientras los soldados sacaban rápidamente de las llamas al cuarteto. Habían sido salvados. Después de la escaramuza, el que parecía el capitán, se acercó avergonzado a la reina.

-Su majestad- Se arrodillo el capitán- Las mayores disculpas mías y de su majestad por la horrible situación que han tenido que pasar.

-Me quiero ir- Dijo Elsa cortante- No asistiré a ni un matrimonio, si esa es tu pregunta.

-El príncipe dice que se deben cumplir los deseos de usted, mi lady, ante cualquier costo- Dijo el capitán sacándose el casco- ¿Pero de verdad no prefiere ir a Lonko primero mi lady?

-No- Dijo Elsa cortante- Que se nos suministren ropas nuevas y una caravana segura. He dicho.

-Mi lady, el rey y el príncipe están muy avergonzados por esta situación- Dijo el capitán con vergüenza también- Si ese es su deseo, me veo imposibilitado de negárselo. Créame que estos indios no los molestaran mas.

-Muy bien, ya tuve suficiente de esta selva- Dijo Anna cansada y secándose las lagrimas.

Y así fue. La familia real de Arendelle se fue de Mictec al día siguiente. Jamás olvidaran lo inhumanos y orgullosos que fueron los tribales. El miedo de los cuatro al recordar Mictec siempre perdurara en sus mentes. Sus raíces tribales fueron mucho para ellos.

**NDA: ¡Muy bien chicos! Este es mi nuevo fanfic. Serán historias separadas que no seguirán una línea. La particularidad de estas historias es que la temática de cada una será relacionada a una canción metalera. Las historias las construiré de acuerdo a las letras de mis canciones favoritas. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews por favor. Siempre es motivante leer sus comentarios y su apoyo.**

**PD: Conspiración Congelada está muerta. No la continuare por motivos de que no me gusta como desarrolle la historia y falta de apoyo. Disfruten este nuevo fanfic ; 3**


	2. Cancion 2: Sonata Arctica - Fullmoon

**Sonata Arctica – Fullmoon**

**Protagonistas: Anna, Kristoff.**

¡Festival de Luna llena dorada! ¡Festival de luna llena dorada!, gritaba Anna por los pasillos del castillo. Su alegría era inmensa debido a que el Gran festival de luna llena dorada por fin había llegado. Los sirvientes iban atareados por los preparativos en el castillo y Elsa organizaba el festival para el resto del pueblo. Anna estaba buscando a Kristoff que, supuso ella, habría vuelto ya de su trabajo. Buscó por el resto de castillo que no recorrió chillando y no encontró nada. Anna se aburrió de buscar y fue a hablar con su hermana. Elsa se encontraba horriblemente atareada con pilas de papel. Anna le dijo a su hermana.

-¡Elsa! ¿A que no adivinas que día es hoy?- Dijo Anna con un gran ánimo.

-El día del Festival de la luna llena dorada- Dijo Elsa poniéndose la yema de los dedos en la frente- ¿Qué quieres Anna? Estoy algo ocupada como puedes ver.

-Pss… Ver como estabas supongo. Pero veo que como no me quieres aquí, me retirare- Dijo Anna, dándose vuelta y fingiendo retirarse lentamente. Elsa la cogió del brazo con velocidad.

-Está bien. Quédate. Al fin y al cabo, necesito distraerme un poco- Dijo Elsa dirigiendo un suspiro a sus papeles.

-¡Genial!- Chilló Anna- ¿Qué harás cuando sea el festival?

-Ehh…. No lo sé- Dijo Elsa poniéndose la mano en nuca- Supongo que divertirme. Hablar con la gente y comer pasteles.

-¡Ohhhh! Que divertida, por el amor a dios- Dijo Anna sarcásticamente para después tener un tono de reproche- Deberías conocer a un chico ¿eh?

Elsa se enrojeció y se dio media vuelta.

-¡Como se te ocurre Anna!- Dijo Elsa, medio avergonzada y medio divertida- La reina de Arendelle debe mantener cierta compostura.

-¡Vamos, conoce un chico! ¿Por mi?- Dijo Anna sosteniéndole las manos y dando pequeños saltitos.

-Está bien, Anna, está bien- Dijo Elsa dando vueltas sus ojos- Por otro lado ¿Qué harás con Kristoff?

-¡Oh! Qué bueno que preguntas. Primero iremos al bosque. Después tendremos un picnic en la luna dorada- Dijo Anna muy emocionada.

-Espero que solo sea un picnic- Dijo Elsa, sugiriendo algo. Anna se puso roja y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-¡No digas estupideces Elsa!- Dijo Anna divertida.

-Pásalo bien y cuídate. No quiero sobrinos reales- Dijo Elsa, riendo a carcajadas.

Anna se enrojeció completamente. Anna y Elsa empezaron a reír y a golpearse suavemente en modo de juego.

Kristoff estaba en el bosque todavía a eso de las dos de la tarde. Sabía que la promesa que le hizo a Anna había sido lo más estúpido e irresponsable que quizá en su vida jamás haya hecho. Estaba pensando en cómo ocultarlo de todos y de todo. Pensó en el suicidio varias veces. Pero eso dejaría a su dulce princesa mas destrozada que nunca. Tenía mucho que perder.

Anna estaba buscando en sus más extensos guardarropas que ropa ponerse. Se probó millones de vestidos de los más diversos colores y formas, pero ninguno le convencía. Finalmente y después de varios minutos ella logró encontrar el vestido perfecto. Eran las ocho de la noche en el momento que Anna partió sola del castillo. Ella estimó una hora caminando a pie. Pero eso no le importaba debido a que viviría una noche de ensueño con su amado. Anna caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, que para ella, estaba más oscuro y tétrico que de costumbre. Esto la asustó un poco, pero sabía que nada pasaría en ese camino. Era absolutamente seguro y nada y nadie la atacaría o le haría algo. Eso esperaba ella.

"Estaré a salvo en los campos de trigo" Se repetía a si mismo todo el rato Kristoff. Corría y corría con la esperanza de que nadie lo viera o peor, hablara. Kristoff dejo el pequeño picnic abandonado con una nota para su amada cerca del pino que a ella le gustaba.

Anna hubiera deseado tener una antorcha. La oscuridad era apabullante y el viento casi escaso, lo que daba una terrorífica sensación al ambiente. Anna estaba revisando su canastita para revisar los alimentos para el picnic. Queso, pan, uvas, manzanas, mermeladas de diversas frutas, carne seca, camarones cocidos y listos para comer, ensaladas y utensilios. Anna se sentía conforme con la configuración de la comida. Ella misma eligió los condimentos y las mermeladas. La carne seca solo le gustaba a Kristoff. Anna olvidó traer zanahorias para Sven. "Sven se molestara" pensó para sus adentros. Pero con todas estas trivialidades y tonterías, Anna olvidó lo importante de la velada, pasar tiempo con su Kristoff.

Estaba muy lejos del punto de reunión. Su princesa no lo encontraría jamás. Kristoff sabía que estuvo mal en primer lugar pedir la cita. Eso era un hecho. Kristoff jamás se lo perdonaría. Si es que Anna leía la carta, el esperaba que ella lo perdonara.

Anna se encontraba vagando para llegar al lugar de la cita. En un momento se reconoció a si misma que no se acordaba el camino. Mirando hacia el horizonte logró distinguir una fea cabaña, muy destartalada y mal cuidada. Un pequeño hombrecillo apareció sentado en una silla mecedora. Era muy pequeño de estatura, tanto que a Anna le llegaba al vientre. Decidió hablarle.

-¿Disculpe?- Dijo Anna con voz silenciosa.

-¿Qué quiere?- Dijo el hombrecillo.

-¿Podría decirme su nombre?- Dijo Anna, advirtiendo su altanero tono.

-¿Y quién eres tú?- Respondió de manera muy maleducada el hombrecillo.

-Soy la princesa Anna de Arendelle- Dijo Anna amable y serena.

-¿Y a mí qué?- Dijo el hombrecillo.

-¡No sea maleducado! Le he preguntado amablemente su nombre, y aparte, quiero hacerle un par de preguntas- Dijo Anna perdiendo momentáneamente la paciencia.

-Ughh…. Me llamo Osvald ¿Qué quieres?- Dijo Osvald, cediendo ante la insistencia de Anna.

-Que me des algunas indicaciones- Dijo Anna elegantemente.

-Queso- Dijo Osvald secamente.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Anna consternada.

-Quiero queso- Le aclaró- Tengo hambre y quiero queso. Solo así te daré las indicaciones.

Anna saco de su canastita un trozo de queso y se lo extendió a Osvald.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?- Dijo Osvald engullendo el queso.

-Al gran pino cerca del lago- Dijo Anna.

-¡Cariño! Estas demasiado lejos de esa locación. Te has perdido bastante mal si es que vienes de la ciudad de Arendelle- Dijo Osvald más amable que antes- Ve por ese camino recto y luego dobla a la izquierda. Después sigue derecho y vuelta la derecha. Ahí llegaras.

-¡Muchísimas gracias!- Dijo Anna dándole otro trozo de queso.

Anna se retiro feliz y bastante más aliviada al saber bien el camino. No podía creer que ella, siendo la que le había enseñado el pino a Kristoff, se hubiera perdido. No le cabía en la cabeza. Pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes de que preocuparse. La luna dorada estaba saliendo desde el este, y ya estaba casi sobre su cabeza. Anna estimó que podrían ser las once y media de la noche. Había perdido mucho tiempo y Kristoff probablemente estaría esperándola aburrido. Decidió apurar el paso.

Kristoff estaba entrando en desesperación. Se hacía cada vez más fuerte y difícil de controlar. Daria lo que fuera por ser normal y estar con Anna tranquilamente en su picnic.

Anna por fin, después de unos diez minutos, logró llegar intacta al picnic. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que Kristoff no estaba. En su lugar estaba un montón de cosas desordenadas frenéticamente. Anna estaba furiosa y quería contener las lágrimas pero finalmente cedió ante ellas. Jamás pensó que su querido Kristoff la traicionaría así. Ella pensó que su querido Kristoff llegaría primero que ella, debido a que él tenía fama de ser más puntual. Anna con las lágrimas a flor de piel se retiró muy molesta. Pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención. Algo que destacaba misteriosamente de todos los otros objetos tirados. Un pequeño papel con unas letras muy frenéticas y mal escritas. Anna puso un gesto de extrañeza al leerla.

Kerida Anna:

Perdoname por zer kien zoy

Te kiere, Kristof

Anna río un momento por la cantidad de faltas de ortografía. Después se percató de la gravedad del asunto. Kristoff podría ser un montañés, pero no escribía con tantas faltas de ortografía. Anna se dio cuenta de que algo le perseguía, y Kristoff la escribió lo más rápido posible. Anna salió en su búsqueda. Ella observó el sombrío paisaje del lago y sus alrededores. No sabía por dónde empezar. Analizando el perímetro observó que las ropas rasgadas de un hombre joven seguían un rastro. Anna decidió seguir este camino a pesar de los peligros. En un punto siguiendo la ropa llego a un campo de maíz. A pesar del miedo de continuar, Anna decidió seguir el camino de maíces aplastados. Caminándolo completamente, llegó a parar a un granero. El mismo estaba muy destartalado y mal hecho. Anna estaba francamente aterrada de que las mismas cosas que perseguían a Kristoff, lo hicieran con ella. Abrió lentamente la puerta y solo sintió un aire helado, potenciado por los millones de agujeros y goteras que tenía el granero. Anna sintió en esta brisa, un aire mágico. Como cuando Elsa hace castillos de hielo. Ella suelta una brisa que deja en la boca de los presentes un "sabor a magia". Anna decidió investigar a fondo el granero, detenida por el miedo pero motivada por encontrar a su novio. Ella, después de buscar millones de veces, se dio por vencida al convencerse de que él no estaba ahí. Salió miserablemente derrotada del granero, y en ese momento, escuchó algo que hizo que su sangre helara. Un aullido. Un aullido de dolor y miseria. Un aullido con una voz que a ella le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Era un lobo, eso era obvio. Pero en él se sentía un matiz humano. A Anna le extraño esto, y motivada por lo encantador del aullido, fue en su búsqueda. Aun plenamente consciente de la irresponsabilidad que aquello conllevaba. Anna eludió, saltó, esquivó y correteó millones de rocas, arboles y ramas que encontró en su camino al aullido. Subió una dura pendiente para alguien que llevaba zapatos de gala como ella. Cuando ella llegó a la cima, observó un destello dorado, como la luna de aquel día tan especial. Cuando observo mejor, era un lobo tan alto como ella y tan grande como Sven. Este era radicalmente diferente al resto. Era de pelaje rubio, y sus ojos eran muy cafés. Anna al observar su mirada, melancólica y furiosa a la vez. Anna respiro bruscamente y paro un segundo, solo para recuperar el ritmo un minuto después. Sus ojos eran grandes como platos y su gesto era de alguien que ve algo cambiar radicalmente su forma de un segundo a otro. Con su trémula voz, articuló palabra.

-¿Kristoff?- Dijo, sintiendo que volvía a perder la voz.

-El mismo- Respondió el bello lobo con voz triste- Anna, vete, no es seguro. Ahora puedo controlarme, pero después….

-¿Desde cuándo? ¿Pero cómo?- Dijo Anna shockeada.

-Desde siempre- Respondió con una melódica voz el lobo, que contrastaba con su aspecto terrible, pero bello- Era mi gran secreto. Nunca te lo quise decir por miedo a que me dejaras.

-Nunca lo habría hecho- Dijo Anna cayéndosele unas lágrimas- Podríamos haber encontrado una cura.

Anna observó que Kristoff estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo. Su pelaje se volvía feo y desagradable.

-¡Anna! ¡Se que tienes millones de preguntas, y trataré de responderlas todas en medida de que vuelva a ser normal!- Dijo Kristoff lanzando en medio un aullido- ¡Huye, huye Anna, huye!

Anna, por inercia, salió corriendo ante la orden de Kristoff. Mientras iba descendiendo por la ladera que antes había escalado, escucho otro aullido. Pero este no era lindo ni melodioso. Sino amelódico y feo. Anna corría desesperadamente de su amado. Cuando finalmente logró cansarse, se escondió en el granero. Cerró todas las puertas y se sentó en una esquina en silencio. Veía como la luna dorada se ponía en el cielo. Anna pensó en cómo este momento ella debería estar tomando su cena con su novio, en vez de esconderse de él. Anna estaba llorando en posición fetal en una esquina. En un momento dejo de llorar y se escucho la brisa del viento silbando pacíficamente. En un momento un gran choque se sintió en la puerta bloqueada. La puerta empezó a ceder, y con ella, la valentía de Anna. Anna se escondió cerca de pajal que por ahí cerca estaba. Anna, con los ojos rojos por el llanto, vio como finalmente cedió la puerta. Una figura negra y de ojos rojos entraba por la destrozada puerta y una aterrada Anna contenía los gritos con la esperanza de sobrevivir. Anna trató de moverse hacia la izquierda de su posición con la esperanza de salir por un gran agujero que estaba cerca de la puerta. Fue gateando. Pero en un momento en el que el tiempo se paró repentinamente y solo se escucho un sonido metálico en el suelo. Anna empezó a gatear con más velocidad. Pero Kristoff fue más rápido y tapo la única escapatoria de Anna con su cuerpo. Anna vio su mundo oscurecer.

Kristoff sostenía con sus dos brazos el cadáver de su amada. Su cuello estaba destrozado por los colmillos de su forma lobezno. Sus ojos eran todavía verdeazulados, pero su pupila era infinitamente pequeña. Kristoff despertó a la mañana siguiente a la luna llena con una imagen que él jamás olvidaría: el cadáver de su amada Anna. Kristoff estalló en llanto y dio furiosos golpes y desesperados gritos dentro del granero. Pasada su furia, cogió el cadáver de Anna y se dirigió al barranco más cercano (y más grande) que había. Se puso en la punta del barranco, y observó con vértigo el final. Estimó por lo menos doscientos metros de caída. Vio a su amada muerta, besó sus fríos labios y se dejo caer abrazado a ella.

**NDA: ¡Nuevo capítulo! Gran tema de Sonata Árctica, aunque tiene doble interpretación. Ahí ustedes si la interpretan de la forma simple o la más profunda. Este episodio salió más corto, pero también más bueno que el anterior, a mi gusto. Dejen reviews, y siempre se agradece su apoyo.**


	3. Canción 3: Eluveitie - Siraxta

**Eluveitie - Siraxta**

**Protagonistas: Anna, Elsa, O.C**

En medio de una gran pradera cerca de un gran lago, existía un pequeño pueblo llamado Arendelle. Era tan solo un pueblo de pescadores, cazadores y recolectores de bayas. Elsa y su hermana Anna ocupaban el último cargo. Ellas eran las más conocidas recolectoras de bayas del pueblo. Mientras que su padre y su madre eran cazadores y pescadores respectivamente, Elsa y Anna preferían de cosas más tranquilas como la recolección de bayas y otras frutos silvestres. Elsa y Anna eran muy unidas, siempre salían juntas a cosechar bayas mientras cantaban unas de las muchísimas canciones que ellas aprendían de los bardos de la taberna del pueblo, donde eran bastante populares. Los viajeros siempre se maravillaban de la belleza de las chiquillas, especialmente de Elsa. Sin embargo aunque según muchos viajeros y lugareños Elsa era la más bonita, ella nunca había encontrado el amor en todo ese montón de pretendientes que se arrimaban en la mesa enfrente de ella solo para observarla. Elsa aunque deseaba con toda su alma encontrar a aquel que llenara ese espacio vacío en su corazón, simplemente no podía. Ella sabía que algún día su hombre perfecto vendría justo hacia ella.

Un día caluroso, como cualquier otro de verano, Elsa y Anna se disponían a ir a recolectar bayas. Anna se veía alegre y enérgica, como siempre. Elsa aunque alegre exteriormente, se sentía una pena en sus profundos ojos azules. Anna y Elsa iban agarradas del brazo caminando por el pueblo. Elsa recordó algo y le habló a su hermana.

-¿Anna, como te sientes con ese montañés?- Dijo Elsa en un tono sereno.

-¿Kristoff?- Le respondió su hermana abriendo los ojos, no se esperaba esa respuesta- El es un chico dulce, es muy bueno y aparte….. es muy guapo.

-Es un montañés, debe serlo- Dijo Elsa con una risita- Ojalá yo tuviera tanta suerte como tu….

-¿De qué cosa?- Dijo Anna.

-¡Ya sabes!- Dijo Elsa con algo de rabia en la voz- De encontrar el amor como tú, de tener a alguien a mi lado. Quiero saber qué es eso.

-No es algo tan genial Elsa- Dijo Anna con relajo en la voz. Eso hizo enfurecer a su hermana- Lo sabrás pronto. Algo me lo dice.

-¡Tu lo dices porque ya sabes que es!- Dijo Elsa con las lagrimas en los ojos. Acto seguido se soltó de el brazo de su hermana y salió caminando muy recta, símbolo de su indignación.

Elsa se alejo lo suficiente para que su confundida hermana la perdiera de vista. Elsa camino rápidamente hacia el bosque. Cuando llegó donde ella y su hermana usualmente recolectaban bayas. Cuando estuvo ahí se sentó cerca de un gran roble, y se puso a hacer pucheros y llorar. Cuando hubieron pasado unos diez minutos, Elsa dominada por una extraña fuerza, una fuerza armoniosa y dulce pero a la vez implacable y poderosa, se durmió profundamente. Soñó con un montón de cosas que no conectaban entre sí: Ella y Anna cantando y recolectando bayas; Ella y Anna siendo cortejadas por distintos personajes extranjeros etc… Pero algo fue particular entre ese montón de sueños aparentemente sin sentido ni conexión. Un hombre, joven, delgado, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Este hombre se dirigió a una arrodillada Elsa y le dijo, con una muy melodiosa voz.

"Joven de gran belleza y personalidad

Que cantas canciones y amas las flores

Vendré por ti"

Elsa, en ese momento despertó de su sueño. Estaba recostada con su canastito cerca del riachuelo que estaba cerca del pino que le daba sombra. Se despertó completamente por los rayos de sol que daban en sus brillantes ojos azules. Cuando se incorporó, sintió que sus sentidos se aguzaban. Sentía los olores de las flores más potentes y deliciosas que nunca. Los sonidos de los pájaros más armoniosos que nunca y la puesta de sol más melancólica que nunca. Elsa se dio cuenta de que estuvo durmiendo varias horas, si estaba la puesta del sol. Cogió sus cosas y se largo a su casa. Anna estaba esperándola en la puerta de su hogar, muy molesta.

-¡Elsa! ¿Por qué te largaste?- Dijo Anna roja de rabia-¡Mañana tendremos que estar tres horas más para suplir lo perdido hoy! ¡Estúpida!

-¡Anna yo, lo siento mucho!- Dijo Elsa, tratando de calmar a su hermana- ¡Fue culpa mía!

-¡Completamente!- Dijo Anna lanzándole un manotazo- ¡Te odio! ¿A quién crees que regañaron los comerciantes?

-Anna, perdón. Pero escúchame. Vi a alguien en sueños- Dijo Elsa notoriamente emocionada- Dijo que vendría por mi.

-¿Tuviste algo así como una visión?- Dijo Anna.

-Más o menos. Soñé con un hombre, joven, alto, de ojos muy verde y bastante atlético. Parecía ser un guerrero- Dijo Elsa ensoñadoramente- Dijo que vendría a buscarme, algún día.

-Elsa, solo fue un sueño. No digo que no eres linda, pero solo fue un sueño- Dijo Anna poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Probablemente no pase lo que él te dijo.

Anna observó el gesto de su hermana, e inmediatamente sintió una gran culpa carcomiéndola por dentro. No quería matarle las esperanzas y sueños a su hermana. Le levantó la cabeza por la perilla y le dijo.

-Elsa, lo siento ¿ya?- Dijo Anna acariciándole las mejillas- Pero, solo no te vuelvas a escapar así ¿ya?

-Está bien Anna. Perdóname a mí. Estaba tan frustrada que no pensé en lo verdaderamente importante- Dijo Elsa, secándose las lagrimas.

-No te preocupes, está bien. Por ahora vamos a dormir. ¡Mañana hay que trabajar el doble de duro!- Dijo Anna, volviendo a su clásica alegría.

Y los días pasaron. La rutina de las hermana era tal cual había sido siempre. Salir de sus casas tomadas del brazo a recolectar bayas en el bosque. Pero Elsa sabia que aquel sueño que ella tuvo se materializaría. No sabía porque. No había razón para que sucediera, pero a Elsa le motivaba esta idea. Anna la apoyaba con su fantasía, dándole palabras de apoyo y escuchándola con sus sueños sobre aquel misterioso hombre, cuyo nombre no sabía pero que su hermana consideraba el indicado. Elsa tenía muchos sueños sobre este onírico guerrero. Siempre le traía historias a su hermana sobre sus guerras, sus aventuras y sus características físicas. Pero ella nunca le traía su nombre. Anna al pasar de los días, se iba preocupando cada vez más sobre la obsesión de su hermana por aquel hombre. A veces rayaba en lo monotemático y obsesivo. Estaban ellas recolectando bayas y frambuesas silvestres, cuando Anna decidió hablarle.

-Elsa, quiero preguntarte algo- Dijo Anna nerviosa por lo que iba a decir- ¿Por qué no conoces a los nuevos de la plaza del pueblo? ¡Escuche que son guerreros y volvieron de la guerra hace poco!

-Anna, yo debo esperarlo a EL- Dijo Elsa dándole una mirada de sorpresa.

-Elsa, me preocupa un poco que no venga- Dijo Anna temiendo la reacción de su hermana- No quiero que te ilusiones con algo que probablemente no sea.

-Anna, el vendrá, yo lo sé- Dijo Elsa muy segura de sí misma.

-Elsa, por favor, solo fue un sueño. Debes pasar de el- Dijo Anna juntando las manos con la esperanza de hacer entrar a su hermana en razón.

-¡Yo lo sabia! ¡Tú eres como los otros! ¡Tú no quieres que yo sea feliz!- Dijo Elsa apuntándola con el dedo y gritándole.

-Elsa, como se te ocurre decir eso…- Dijo Anna triste- Yo jamás querría eso. Lo que te digo, lo digo porque te quiero.

-¡Si me quisieras me apoyarías!- Dijo Elsa muy molesta.

-¡Elsa!- Dijo Anna.

Pero Elsa había corrido lejos de su hermana. Estaba llorando y dejo caer su canasta con frutos en el camino. Aumentaba el ritmo del paso, cuando sentía los gritos de su hermana más cerca. No quería verla. Estaba muy molesta, ya que pensaba que Anna nunca la entendería. Elsa se fue caminando por el camino más peligroso, sin ella darse cuenta. Estaba muy molesta como para prestar atención a su alrededor. Elsa camino un buen tramo cuando el miedo empezó a apoderarse de ella. Estaba en el lugar menos seguro del bosque, y lo sabía. Pero por su berrinche no se dio cuenta. Estaba parada, cuando escuchó unos ruidos de pisadas. Supuso de inmediato que eran bandidos o soldados del imperio. Elsa se escondió cerca de un arbusto y un árbol. El miedo le estaba sacando lágrimas, y tenía unas ganas muy grandes de gritar. Elsa los identifico como bandidos. Elsa se puso en posición fetal, con la esperanza de que no la vieran. Los bandidos pasaron aterradoramente enfrente de ella. Elsa comprobó con una mirada de horror que uno de los bandidos, al voltear la mirada, se acerco a ella. Elsa se arrastró más adentro del arbusto con la esperanza de que el bandido se fuera. Empezó a maldecir para sus adentros. No podría haber sido más irresponsable al haberse adentrado en la parte peligrosa del bosque. El bandido definitivamente la había notado y se abalanzo para agarrarla. Elsa dio un grito que alertó a los otros bandidos. Pero de repente sintió unas gotitas calientes en su cara y un desgarrador grito. Las feroces manos del bandido la habían soltado. No abrió los ojos y se volvió a esconder dentro del arbusto. Pasaron unos minutos de choques de espada y gritos, cuando finalmente todo se calmo. Elsa salió, con los ojos ya abiertos, de su escondite. Observó la desagradable escena con asco, pero hubo también algo que la sorprendió y encantó. Un joven guerrero, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. Elsa sabia quien estaba enfrente de ella. Con la respiración casi nula, le habló.

-¿Esta usted bien mi lady?- Dijo con un tono particularmente encantador.

-Yo…yo estoy muy bien….mi señor- Dijo Elsa muy torpemente.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a un lugar más agradable para seguir conversando- Dijo el guerrero observando la posa de sangre a sus pies.

Y se alejaron de la escena del crimen. Encontraron un gran árbol donde se sentaron a su sombra. Elsa estaba notoriamente nerviosa, y sintió que el ya lo sabía. Y efectivamente, lo sabía. Elsa sentía que el corazón se le escapaba en cualquier momento. Se empezó a imaginar su vida al lado de su onírico hombre. El finalmente decidió hablarle.

-¿Cuál es su nombre mi lady?- Dijo el hombre con su tono encantador.

-Elsa-Dijo ella nerviosa, pero más controlada- ¿Y el suyo mi señor?

-Tengo millones de nombre a lo largo de muchísimas tierras- Dijo en un tono encantador pero misterioso- Pero por el que mejor me conocen es Serd.

-¿Serd? ¡Que simpático nombre mi señor!- Dijo Elsa. Se imagino un nombre más elegante que "Serd"

-Creo que tu ya me conoces de otra cosa ¿verdad?- Dijo Serd cambiando su tono encantador a otro misterioso.

Elsa se sorprendió. ¿Podía el leer su mente? Era bastante misterioso, eso le quedo muy claro a Elsa.

-Soñé contigo, pero, ¿eso ya lo sabías verdad?- Dijo Elsa confundida.

-Sí, lo sabía. Desde el primer momento que te vi- Dijo Serd.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cuándo me has visto tu?- Dijo Elsa, ya empezando a asustarse.

-Siempre. Siempre te he visto, querida niña- Dijo Serd, soltando una risita- Siempre has sido igual. Pasan las generaciones y sigues igual de inocente y tonta. En el buen sentido.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué eres?- Dijo Elsa completamente confundida y desorientada.

-Lo soy todo, y la vez nada- Dijo Serd sin dejar de sonreír- Somos espíritus, tu y yo. Reencarnamos todas las generaciones en un cuerpo humano distinto. Estamos condenados a estar juntos, y nadie lo impedirá.

-¿Y porque tú sabes eso y yo no?- Dijo Elsa confundida.

-Porque siempre fui el preferido de ellos. Ellos siempre preferían decirme todo a mi- Dijo Serd con serenidad en la voz.

-¿Quiénes son "ellos"?- Dijo Elsa frunciendo el ceño- Me aburre tanto misterio e interrogativa. Podrías ser más directo.

-Somos mortales. Para empezar- Dijo Serd algo cansado- Podemos morir. Sin embargo, renaceremos siempre. En otro cuerpo, en otra época. Pero siempre nos encontraremos.

-Es como una maldición- Dijo Elsa con un gesto de susto por aquel guapo hombre de al lado- No encuentro lo romántico en esto.

El gesto de Serd cambio completamente al escuchar "maldición". Su cara paso a mostrar un gesto miserable.

-Es una maldición Elsa- Dijo Serd desenvainando un cuchillo. Este cuchillo era de un acero muy brillante. El mango tenia incrustaciones de esmeraldas, rubíes y otras joyas preciosas. Elsa se asustó al ver el arma y la cara de Serd- No hay nada más horrible que pensar que nunca morirás realmente. Que siempre serás un espíritu. Que jamás podrás amar a alguien más. Que aquella persona con la que estas condenado a pasar tu miserable vida, será la misma con la que pasaras el resto de tus otras vidas. Me repugna pensarlo.

-¿Qué harás con ese cuchillo?- Dijo Elsa lloriqueando y con voz cortada- No me mates por favor.

Serd se rio maniáticamente durante minutos y finalmente le contesto a Elsa.

-Nunca te amé realmente- Dijo Serd apuntando el cuchillo a su corazón- Siempre seremos esclavos uno del otro.

En ese momento Serd clavó el cuchillo en su corazón con todo el valor que pudo reunir en ese momento. Su cara se volvió muy pálida y la sangre negra corría. Elsa corrió hasta un lago en el bosque. Necesitaba lavarse la cara y pensar claramente lo que había ocurrido. Nunca se sintió más desolada al pensar que nunca iba a amar a alguien más que aquel espíritu aburrido de ser lo que era, y que anhelaba su libertad de ella. Elsa miraba claramente su rostro en la clara agua, y en sus propios ojos, aquel desdichado hombre. Y a aquella desdichada mujer. Estaba en pleno descanso con la mirada en el cielo cuando escuchó algo que siempre le levantaba los ánimos. La dulce voz de su hermana gritando su nombre. Elsa, extrañamente risueña y feliz, gritó el nombre de su hermana para atraerla. Anna llegó al minuto, con los ojos rojos por el llanto.

-¡Elsa! ¡Hay una carnicería en mitad del camino!- Dijo Anna volviendo a llorar por la emoción de ver a su hermana viva- ¡Pensé que te habían hecho algo!

-Aprendí muchísimas cosas Anna. Ya no me interesa el hombre de los sueños- Dijo Elsa satisfecha.

-¿Por qué? Hace solo unas dos horas estabas obsesionada con el- Dijo Anna confundida.

-Ya no más. Solo estoy feliz- Dijo Elsa esbozando las más grande y ferviente de sus sonrisas- ¿Qué cosa puedes decirme sobre esos guerreros del pueblo?

-¡Muchas cosas!- Dijo Anna riendo, como si hubiera olvidado toda esta situación.

Y así fue como las hermanas fueron caminando a terminar de recolectar bayas y volver tranquilas a sus hogares. Elsa había aprendido muchísimas cosas. Volvería tranquilamente a ser lo que era.

**NDA: ¡Muy buenas chicos! Si el final de este cuento los dejo confundidos, entonces logré lo que quería hacer. Espero que les haya gustado mucho, y si dejan reviews, les agradecería muchísimo. No saben lo agradable que es saber que la gente le gusta lo que haces. Dejen reviews con críticas constructivas. ¡Y espero que les haya gustado! **

**NDA: ¡Recomendada completamente esta canción! Sinceramente el final se me escapó de las manos debido a que no está relacionado con la canción, me lo inventé XD. El grupo es muy recomendable y esta es mi canción favorita de ellos, de mi álbum favorito de ellos. Folk Metal contundente, melódico y agresivo. Y otra cosa que quiero decir. El usuario Guest me preguntó las interpretaciones de la anterior canción. (Grupo muy recomendable también)**

**1°- La interpretación más lógica y simple de la canción es que se trata sobre el hombre lobo y la mujer. Esa es simplemente seguir la historia de la canción.**

**2°- Esta ya es más profunda. Esta postula que el hombre lobo es una metáfora de la violencia intrafamiliar. Cuando dice que "se esconderá en los campos de maíz" puede referirse a que el está tratando de controlarse. La luna llena puede ser el motivo de su enojo. Y la mujer que no "debería abrir la puerta cerrada" puede interpretarse como que ella no debería molestarlo en su momento de enojo. Hace tiempo conocía la canción, pero nunca me puse a analizar la letra XD.**

**Quizá lo otro que haga sea algo de terror o aventura. Dejaré descansar la temática romántica por ahora. Adiós ;3**


	4. Canción 4: Death - Born Dead

**Death - Born Dead**

**Protagonistas: Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, distintos OC´s**

**Género: Terror**

Era un día común en el reino de Arendelle, y como todos los días, la gente tenía su rutina planeada. La reina atendía los asuntos comerciales, políticos y culturales del reino. Kristoff se encargaba de proveer hielo a las flotas comerciales de Arendelle. Su reina, a pesar de que podía crearlo a su parecer, no le gustaba perder su valioso tiempo creándolo. Para eso tenía a su maestro del hielo, que proveía al reino. Anna dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo a recorrer el reino y conocer lo que nunca conoció. Por otro lado no podía quedarse de zángano todo el tiempo. Elsa la nombró Maestra de ceremonias de la reina. Todos los discursos y fiestas eran organizados por ella, que con su facilidad para el contacto social, le resultaba rematadamente fácil. Olaf ayudaba en las tareas a Anna. Juntos creaban las mejores fiestas de todo el continente. Arendelle solo pasaba por prosperidad y políticas amistosas.

Anna resultaba especialmente molesta para Elsa cuando quería hablar con ella. Pero hoy día no, entró a su oficina calmadamente y se le acercó muy seria. Le dijo.

-¿Estas cansada?- Dijo Anna, extendiéndole un trozo del chocolate que iba comiendo- Te noto algo atareada.

-Lo estoy- Dijo Elsa recibiendo el chocolate mientras se afirmaba la cabeza con la otra mano- Hay guerra en el este.

-Estamos en la zona oeste ¿Por qué habría problemas?- Dijo Anna comiendo chocolate.

-En la frontera entre este y oeste, Anna- Dijo Elsa- Tengo que preocuparme por los refugiados. No puedo dejar que pasen- Una fugaz idea pasó por sus ojos- Bloquearé las fronteras y pondré guarniciones.

La sorpresa pasó por los ojos de Anna.

-¿Por qué? Ellos necesitan ayuda- Dijo Anna casi atragantándose con el chocolate- No puedes dejarlos morir. Puedes hacer el cambio.

-Empeoraría la relación de Arendelle con uno de los bandos- Dijo Elsa algo cansada- Weselton no perdonaría que dejásemos entrar refugiados Tarkesistaanos a Arendelle, por más honorable que sea la razón.

-Pero es inhumano. La guerra es horrible. Debes dejarlos entrar- Dijo Anna. Se sentía muy culpable por una decisión que a ella no le incumbía.

-Si los dejo entrar….-Continuo Elsa su comentario.

-Weselton se enojara y bla, bla, bla. No te acuerdas que ellos intentaron matarte- Argumentó Anna.

-Solo uno de sus duques Anna- Dijo Elsa más duramente, pero igual de calmada- Todavía pagan tributo.

Anna sentía que se quedaba sin argumentos. Recurrió a la pena.

-Elsa, son personas que están sufriendo por las estupideces de sus gobernantes. Son hombres, mujeres, niños y bebés- Remarcó con especial énfasis esta última palabra. Sabía que le tocaría la fibra sensible a su hermana. Ella adoraba a los bebés.

-Bueno…. Yo- Dijo Elsa poniéndose la mano en la frente- Bien. Los dejaré entrar. Pero tendré lugares asignados para ellos.

Anna se emocionó. Había hecho su buen acto del día.

-Sabrás que a la larga será lo mejor- Dijo Anna con mucha emoción.

-Eso espero.

Y los días pasaron después de esta conversación. Las noticias de guerra del este se hacían cada día más crudas y crueles. Crímenes de guerra, violaciones masivas, limpieza étnica y escuadrones de la muerte, todo esto organizado por Weselton. Sobre esta nación habían caído las más duras críticas. Sus acuerdos comerciales murieron, así como sus alianzas con muchísimas naciones. La más dura de todas estas fue el refugio de los tarkesistaanos en Arendelle. Weselton todavía debía pagar tributo a Arendelle, a pesar de su traición. Los refugiados llegaron a las fronteras todos al borde de la masacre y muertos de hambres. Se contaban unos dos mil refugiados. Elsa debía suministrarles recursos al campamento que ella llamó "Nueva Tarkesistaan".

Después de un fatídico día firmando acuerdos comerciales, definiendo fronteras y administrando colonias, Elsa se sentó a cenar con toda su familia. Se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa.

-¡Uf! ¡Qué día!- Dijo Elsa dándose un poco de aire con un abanico- Esperó que mis decisiones no creen conflictos.

-Está bien Elsa- Dijo Kristoff calmadamente- Has hecho lo correcto. Recibir esos refugiados a futuro te asegurará una buena posición de sus yacimientos de carbón en Tarkesistaan.

Anna, Elsa y Olaf miraron sorprendidos a Kristoff. No sabían que Kristoff fuera un entendido de política. Y aparte, Elsa no lo había pensado.

-Me has dado material para dos tratados mas, cuñadito- Dijo Elsa riéndose de buena gana- ¿Qué tal sus días?

-Normales. Hoy día teníamos día libre, así que pasamos el día haciendo picnic. Anna no te quiso molestar con tu trabajo- Dijo Kristoff de buena gana.

Pero de repente se escucharon unos pasos que venían a gran velocidad. Dos emisarios interrumpieron abruptamente en la habitación.

-¡Mi lady! ¡Mi lady!- Dijo el emisario con una cara de absoluto miedo- Debemos hablar en privado.

-Estoy cenando ¿Qué no ven?- Dijo Elsa molesta.

-Mil disculpas, mi lady. Pero esto escapa a su control- Dijo el otro emisario con un tono de voz de muerte.

Elsa se retiro algo asustada de la habitación. Anna y Kristoff se quedaron pasmados en la mesa. Se escucharon unos susurros y después unos potentes gritos de Elsa. Pasados unos diez minutos de susurros y gritos, Elsa volvió a la mesa. Anna estaba muy preocupada.

-Elsa ¿qué pasó?- Dijo Anna. Elsa rompió en llanto.

-Los refugiados venían enfermos. Eran portadores de una enfermedad que causa necrosis en la piel. También mata a los que son vulnerables a enfermedades- Dijo limpiándose las lagrimas- La guarnición lo notó y dieron aviso a los mensajeros, para que pudiera tomar una decisión.

-¿Pero están recluidos en ese campamento verdad?- Dijo Kristoff preocupado.

-Cierto. No los dejaremos salir- Dijo Elsa, recuperando un poco el ánimo- Están a kilómetros de distancia de Ciudad de Arendelle. Mandé a hermetizar completamente Prisca, Suric y Cardava, que están más cerca.

-¿Estaremos bien?- Dijo Anna abrazando a su hermana.

-Lo estaremos, Anna, lo estaremos- Dijo Elsa secándose las lagrimas rebeldes que quedaban en sus mejillas.

Se traían noticias horribles del campamento de refugiados. Gente que luchaba por sobrevivir a tan dura enfermedad. Las hermanas lloraban de pena por las noticias del campamento. Gente con la piel podrida, neumonías casi diarias, robo, asesinato, quema de cadáveres y lo que más impacto a Elsa: Bebés que nacían muertos. Elsa no podía evitar pensar en que una de las más grandes alegrías de una familia, seria de una forma u otra la mayor de sus tristezas. Las características de la enfermedad eran lo más terrible de todo. Vomitar sangre negra era la principal forma de saber si alguien estaba condenado a morir. Los otros síntomas eran muerte de la piel, dejando en su lugar una costra negra y que desprendía un olor repugnante. Los ojos hirvientes y rojos de sangre eran de los síntomas más horribles que se pudieran registrar de la enfermedad. Elsa y Anna decidían no terminar de escuchar los reportes sobre los daños de la enfermedad. Era demasiado horrible para ellas. Los mensajeros del campamento llegaba cada semana con horribles reportes de la enfermedad, pero uno llegó con una noticia muy especial. Elsa y Anna estaban sentadas conversando en la sala de estar cuando un hombre de unos veinte años entró abruptamente en la habitación.

-¡Mi lady! ¡Mi lady!- Dijo el joven mensajero- ¡Le traigo una misiva de Prisca!

-Déjame revisarla, mensajero- Dijo Elsa preocupada. Dirigió su azulada mirada en la carta de papel amarillento.

Elsa empezó a leer la carta con preocupación. Su gesto empezó a cambiar progresivamente a la vez que empezó a tiritar de miedo y su cara empalideció dramáticamente. Cuando terminó de leerla, cayó al sillón más cercano, casi llorando. Estuvo así unos cinco minutos con las lágrimas corriéndole fríamente por la cara muerta de miedo. Finalmente habló a su asustada hermana y a los mensajeros, también muy asustados.

-Hay….. Hay que abandonar Arendelle-Dijo Elsa levantándose lentamente- La enfermedad se ha transmitido hasta la ciudad. Prisca esta casi deshabitada por la enfermedad. Mata muy rápidamente, y…. y algunos enfermos se han escapado de la ciudad. Van a diferentes ciudades. Propagaran la enfermedad…..-Finalizó cayendo al sillón sosteniéndose la frente con la yema de los dedos.

-Elsa…. Debemos quedarnos- Dijo Anna con la voz entrecortada- Debemos ayudar. Al fin y al cabo, ellos confían en nosotros.

-¡Pero es peligroso quedarse aquí!- Dijo Elsa entrando en desesperación. Anna notó esto y no entendió porque.

-¡Es tu pueblo Elsa! ¡Es tu deber cuidarlo!- Dijo Anna respondiendo al tono elevado de su hermana.

-¿Qué tal si la enfermedad llega hasta ciudad de Arendelle?- Dijo Elsa cruzando los brazos- ¡Moriríamos! Puedo conseguir asilo político en las islas del s…..

-¡No! ¡Nos quedaremos aquí a hacer lo posible para ayudar!- Dijo Anna muy autoritaria. Algo inusual para ella- No mas escapadas ¿Ya?

-De acuerdo- Dijo Elsa resignada- Sin embargo, deberé cerrar el castillo, y la ciudad en si.

-¿Ya no podré salir más?- Dijo Anna. Esta idea ya no le gusto tanto.

-Es lo que debe hacerse. Pondré Ciudad de Arendelle en cuarentena- Dijo Elsa suspirando exhausta.

Y los días pasaron. Elsa y Anna volvieron a cerrar el castillo, con Kristoff y Olaf dentro. Prisca, con el pasar de las semanas, se volvió la ciudad más desolada del oeste. Las calles emanaban un repulsivo olor mezclado de cadáveres enfermos, humo putrefacto, ratas que eran cocinadas en las calles para matar el hambre y sangre negra. Pilas de cadáveres eran quemados todos los días para tratar de prevenir la expansión de la enfermedad. Esta medida, era enormemente inefectiva y contraproducente. La enfermedad se transmite por aire, y mesclado con el putrefacto humo negro que ahora cubría los cielos de Prisca, hacían un lugar enormemente inhabitable. Era lo mismo con todo el sur de Arendelle. Los informes de estas situaciones hacían temer a Elsa.

El miedo y paranoia de Elsa se hacían cada vez más grandes. No dejaba entrar ni salir a nadie del castillo. Los mensajeros tenían que dejar las cartas a un guardián que las higienizaba y se las entregaba a la reina, quien las leía con guantes. Anna y Kristoff vivían encerrados en el castillo, que ya no era elegante y hermoso, sino decadente y lleno de miseria. La gente que se preocupa de la infraestructura del castillo, estaba enferma o muerta debido a los primeros síntomas de la enfermedad que ya empezaba a atacar el norte del desolado, inestable y destruido país. La enfermedad se extendía con velocidad en el norte al pasar de las semanas. El desorden público era cada vez más grande y duro de controlar. La única parte estable del reino, era el castillo. Elsa, a pesar de todo, buscaba siempre un modo de distraerse. Normalmente hablando con Anna, Kristoff u Olaf. Elsa se divertía relativamente con esto, pero eso iba a cambiar prontamente. Elsa notó un decaimiento en Anna, que hubiera sido obvio por la situación. Pero esta decaída del ánimo se acompañaba de nauseas y antojos. Elsa se percató de que su hermana presentaba síntomas de embarazo. Esto la dejo fría y muerta de miedo por su hermanita. Anna sabía que la enfermedad mataba lo vulnerable con mayor énfasis que lo sano. Decidió preguntarle.

-Anna, me gustaría hablar contigo- Dijo en tono sereno Elsa.

-¿De qué cosa?- Dijo Anna sin ningún interés.

-¿Estas embarazada?- Pregunto Elsa inquisitivamente.

Anna se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, era obvio que era cierto.

-Si…-Dijo entre lágrimas con un desgarro impresionante, pero relativamente silencioso- Tengo tres meses de embarazo. Quizá….Quizá ya haya muerto….

-O no- Dijo Elsa abrazándola- Te enviaré a al otro lado del gran océano. Ahí tengo aliados, y te verán a ti y a tu hijo.

-Pero Elsa…..-Dijo Anna tratando de sacar voz- ¿y tú?

-Yo estaré bien Anna- Dijo Elsa con una lagrima corriéndole por el rostro- Kristoff estará contigo y Olaf también irá con ustedes.

-No estarás bien- Dijo Anna con voz acongojada- Morirás. La enfermedad te alcanzara y….

Elsa le puso el dedo en la boca a Anna. Anna le analizó el gesto completamente.

-A veces es necesario un sacrificio por la vida de los demás- Dijo Elsa con una voz dulce. Anna comprendió esto y estalló en llanto.

Anna se aferró fuertemente a Elsa mientras le decía que nunca la soltaría. Elsa llamo a los guardias para que la despegaran de ella y la metieran en el próximo galeón al otro lado del océano. Lo mismo para Olaf y Kristoff. También dio la orden de que fueran encerrados en sus respectivas habitaciones y partieran hoy mismo.

En el muelle, Elsa vio partir aquel galeón con su familia. Vio como todo lo que ella consideraba su principal razón para aferrarse a la vida era salvado de la inconfrontable muerte era salvado. Los ojos de Elsa lloraban pacíficamente. Dio un suspiro y volvió a su castillo.

**NDA: ¡Mil disculpas por la espera! Me cuesta encontrar canciones para que encajen en la historia, y por otras situaciones, me demoró tanto subir este episodio. Espero su comprensión y espero que les guste este episodio con el final más abierto que mi poco intelectual mente pudo crear. No creo que puedan recomendarme canciones, pero si alguno escucha lo mismo que yo, siéntanse libres de hacerlo ;). ¡Saludos para el único seguidor oficial de estos cuentos de mierda!**


	5. ¡Especial! Drabbles Metaleros

**Especial: Drabbles metaleros**

**¡Hola! Hoy día les traigo unos drabbles sobre canciones clásicas de heavy metal y rock. Yo cuando escribo mis episodios los hago sobre metal no clásico. Ósea nada de clásicos ya que me gusta promocionar otras bandas de esta forma. Pero hoy día haré una selección de clásicos del heavy metal y los pasaré a historias. Hago esto ya que no puedo encontrar una canción en la que hacer una historia, y como es injusto que los haga esperar tanto, he decidido hacer esto. Espero su comprensión y muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia Tessa ambrurgia (¿así se escribía? ¿no? XD) y Srta. Imaginación. Si llegamos los 8 reviews ****seré su perra ****me las ingeniaré para darles algo lindo:3. Puede que se repitan grupos.**

**Iron maiden – Hallowed be thy name**

Hans sabía el lio en el que se había metido. Intentar matar a la reina fue quizás la mayor estupidez que el haya hecho en toda su vida. Y eso que él había hecho varias. En momentos de lo que él le llamaba debilidad, le había rogado a la reina su perdón. Esta obviamente no se lo concedió y lo condenó a muerte por sus crímenes. Ella le dijo fríamente que a al toque de la campana a las cinco en punto, llegaría su fatigosa muerte a los ojos de ella. Hans sudo frio, no porque estaba atemorizado, sino por el tono de la reina a anunciar su muerte.

En su fría celda Hans esperaba a que lo llevaran a la horca. Serian a las cinco en punto exactamente, como dijo la reina. Se arrastro miserablemente hasta los barrotes y le preguntó la hora al guardia. Un hombre tosco de unos cuarenta años. El guardia le respondió de mala manera que eran las cuatro y media de la tarde. Solo treinta minutos para su indudable e inevitable muerte. "Debe ser un tipo de error" se repetía el joven príncipe cada minuto que pasaba. Estaba aterrado, sentía que el control de si mismo se le escapaba de las manos rápidamente y no podía controlar las lágrimas de sus ojos. En el fondo estaba exasperado con si mismo porque él debía soportar el miedo y mostrarse orgulloso ante todo pronóstico. Al fin y al cabo, el se lo había buscado. Como pudo, se levantó, se seco las lágrimas y dijo con todo el coraje que pudo reunir.

-Exijo saber la hora- Dijo algo temeroso de la respuesta.

-Diez minutos chico, diez minutos- Dijo el guardia suavemente.

Esos diez minutos serian los más valientes de su vida. Hans espero esos diez minutos parado y con un gesto orgulloso y arrogante. Cuando vinieron los guardias y se lo llevaron esposado, siguió manteniendo el gesto orgulloso. En el patio del castillo donde se "celebró" este espectáculo, estaban Elsa, Anna, Kristoff y Olaf. Hans observó a la izquierda de ellos y observó la horca. Caminó hasta ella y cerró los ojos.

**Slayer- Angel of Death**

La doctora Elsa Rozensweig, titulada de la Universidad de Berlín en Antropología con los máximos honores, era ahora la encargada de los experimentos en judíos. Elsa odiaba ese trabajo en el fondo, y odiaba a Hitler y sus masas de esclavos con cerebro lavado. Pero no podía hablar, no podía expresarse. Ella era una joven que encajaba perfectamente con el ideal de mujer aria del partido. Era rubia, de unos ojos profundamente azules. Hasta sus facciones eran perfectas. Atraía bastantes hombres con mucho dinero y posiciones respetables en el partido, pero ella los odiaba. Odiaba su odio contra hombres judíos. Odiaba su crueldad y odiaba sus caras que intentaban parecer dulces y amigables, pero que en el fondo estaban llenos de miseria. De todas formas, ella debía comer, y para comer, debía trabajar. La habían seleccionado en ese repugnante puesto por sus altas calificaciones en la universidad, pero le faltaba experiencia como científica. De instruirla se encargaría Josef Mengele. Por lo que tenía entendido Elsa, el abanderado de la pseudociencia nazi que ella por obligación, debía aceptar. Su primer trabajo con él fue analizar una persona que sufría enanismo y que era gitano. El doctor la obligó a inyectarle un poderoso virus al paciente. Elsa no comprendía el porqué de inyectarle ese virus al paciente. Mengele menciono "Quiero ver si los gitanos aguantan mejor la viruela" Elsa le intimido bastante el tono del doctor. En otro caso ella tuvo que cortarle las extremidades a un niño judío sin anestesia, que finalmente terminó muriendo por hemorragia. Elsa cada vez que hacia esto iba a vomitar violentamente al baño de los arios. Un día habían cerrado los baños arios y solo estaban los judíos, asquerosamente sucios y el doctor no la dejaría ir a uno de ellos a vomitar. Lo peor era que hoy día le tocaba extirpación de órganos sin anestesia a una mujer judía. Primero el doctor le dijo que debía abrirle una incisión en el vientre. Elsa suavemente con un escarpelo lo estaba haciendo. El doctor tomó las riendas de la situación bastante molesto y con el escalpelo arrebatado de Elsa, se lo enterró a la judía muy violentamente y con una descomunal fuerza le hizo un tajo enorme que no paraba de sangrar. Elsa estaba aterrada pero logro dominarse. Lo segundo que debía hacer era extraer el corazón de la judía que todavía estaba viva. Procedió a hacerlo calmadamente cuando el doctor tomó riendas en el asunto y con un golpe a los órganos de la judía metió su mano y arranco el corazón de cuajo. Elsa no pudo más y empezó a vomitar violentamente en el suelo del mismo laboratorio. El doctor se le acercó y le dijo condescendientemente.

-Ya te acostumbraras cariño. Todos nos acostumbramos a esto.

**Scorpions – Wind of Change**

Ella caminaba calle abajo esperando encontrarse con ella. Le traía una hermosa cajita llena de pequeños aretes que ella compró en una tienda cercana. Ella debería estarla esperando en la zona del muro que estaba cerca del parque. Como siempre. A las diez de la noche todos los martes que ella tenía libre en el trabajo. Adoraba y le apenaba ver como su hermanita querida se había quedado atrapada sola ahí. Elsa sabia que ella no debía haber ido a la casa de su abuela sola el día de mayor tensión política entre los dos países. Anna simplemente se quedó encerrada por querer ir a ver a su abuela el día de su cumpleaños. En ese fatídico día para ella, para su país y para el mundo, ella se había convertido en ciudadana de Berlín del Este. Eso fue hace tres años cuando Elsa tenía dieciocho y Anna quince. Ahora se juntaban todos los días martes y algunos jueves en una zona del muro desprotegida por los soldados comunistas. Elsa, por un agujero que se encontraba en la pared se comunicaba con su hermana. Elsa llego al agujero que le permitía saber algo de su hermana. Se sentó cerca de él y dio una mirada para ver aquel ojo Verdi-azul que le decía que su hermana estaba ahí. Efectivamente su hermana estaba ahí y Elsa le paso la cajita con aretes que le tenia de regalo. Se decidió a hablarle.

-Anna, recuerda darle un par a la abuela- Dijo Elsa

-Lo recordaré Elsa. Muchas gracias- Dijo Anna con la voz emocionada-Pero sabes que no los podré usar….

-¿Por qué?- Elsa se deprimió un poco.

-El gobierno dice que es opulencia- Dijo Anna entristecida- Si me ven con ello probablemente me castiguen.

-Solo son aretes. Es tonto que te castiguen- Dijo Elsa indignada.

-Aquí las cosas son diferentes de allá, cariño- Dijo Anna con una voz muy dulce.

-¿Cuándo se acabara esto?- Dijo Elsa con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Pronto. El viento me dice que será muy pronto- Dijo Anna. Su voz empezaba a quebrarse.

-¿El viento?-Dijo Elsa muy confundida.

-El viento dice cosas. Cada vez que sientes el viento sabes que algo bueno pasará-Dijo Anna con una voz ya recuperada. Anna dio un suspiro brusco-¡Elsa debo irme! ¡Gracias por todo!

Elsa se llevó las manos a los ojos y empezó a llorar. Las patrullas podrían haber dado con ella y haberla encerrado. Decidió alejar estos pensamientos de su cabeza y partir a su hogar. El viento empezaba a soplar místicamente. Elsa inhaló y vio las estrellas. Hablo dirigiendo su mirada hacia ellas.

"Anna, el día que nos volvamos a abrazar será una noche gloriosa. Eso me dijo el viento"

**Metallica – One**

Sus ojos solo veían oscuridad. Y eso que él los tenía abiertos. O eso creía Kristoff. Como buen joven en tiempos de guerra el decidió coger su fusil junto a muchos de sus compañeros de escuela en defensa de su país. Bastante bien le lavaron el cerebro esos políticos. Ellos no iban a la guerra, solo el pueblo. Ahora no sentía su cuerpo y sus oídos solo escuchaban el chirrido de unas ruedas oxidadas que se movían rápidamente. La oscuridad lo impresionaba de manera no grata. Kristoff trató de mover su brazo izquierdo que lo sentía menos dormido, solo para ser reprimido por alguien. Kristoff llegó a la conclusión de que estaba en un hospital y quien paró su brazo podía ser el doctor. Se escucho una puerta abriéndose y muchísimos quejidos y gente caminando. Kristoff se sentía atrapado en sí mismo. Su alma y conciencia reaccionaban, pero no sus extremidades. Las maquinas que lo mantenían conectado a la prisión que era su propio cuerpo se hacían insoportables. El constante sonido de las maquinas funcionando lo hacían desesperar. Su oído y su ojo derecho funcionaban bien, o eso descubrió a la semana después de haber sido internado. Kristoff con su único ojo funcional observó su propio cuerpo. Le faltaban la pierna derecha completa y el pie de la izquierda. No tenia brazo derecho pero completo el izquierdo. Se había quedado sordo de un oído, precisamente el derecho. Se sentía cada día más atormentado con su nueva condición. Su odio contra los médicos que decían que se recuperaría crecía cada día más. Era obvio que era una mentira para reconfortarlo. Kristoff un día, decidió cometer una locura. En la madrugada decidió lanzarse contra las maquinas que lo mantenían vivo. Pensó que al hacerlo en la madrugada nadie lo escucharía y moriría pacíficamente. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se lanzó hacia ellas, cayendo bruscamente al suelo. Ahí con las maquinas se quedo dormido, con la esperanza de no despertar jamás.

**Death – Zombie Ritual**

Anna sabía que su hermana tenía gustos extraños, y que en sí, ella era extraña. Pero esto escapaba a su control. Elsa ahora la tenía secuestrada en los sótanos internos del castillo junto a otros sectarios que entonaban unos extraños canticos. Elsa apareció mientras los sectarios de manera casi maquinal se arrodillaban ante ella. Anna estaba amarrada de pies y manos en la mesa de piedra. Ella tenía frio, y estando desnuda como estaba, lo empeoraba. Pero, ¿Por qué pensaba estas estupideces? ¡Estaba desnuda frente a un montón de extraños y su irreconocible hermana la había ofrendado hacia algún dios pagano! Era una situación fuera de lo normal y eso le espantaba demasiado. De pronto Elsa, que se encontraba también desnuda solo cubierta por una capa roja que no cubría demasiado, según la opinión de Anna. Un sectario entregó una daga curva a Elsa que se acercaba con total decisión hacia ella. Anna trató inútilmente de liberarse del agarre de las cadenas. Empezó a lagrimear cuando vio esa filosa punta apuntando hacia ella. Lo que más le dolió fue que era su hermana, su querida hermana quien la empuñaba. Anna lo que sintió al momento siguiente fue una dolorosa punzada entre medio de sus pechos. Su respiración se volvió pesada y empezó a vomitar una putrefacta sangre negra.

Elsa había asesinado a su propia hermana, y su sensación fue de franco placer. Nunca se sintió mejor de haber asesinado a alguien en un ritual. Solo faltaba invocar a los espíritus para que poseyeran a su muerta hermana. Elsa se pasó la sangre de Anna por todo su cuerpo y después le dio un beso en los labios. Elsa jamás disfruto tanto el matar a alguien. Sentía una maligna energía por el aire. Una estrella de cinco puntas dibujada por el sectario mayor empezó a brillar con una sanguinaria luz roja. Elsa se encontraba maravillada por el espectáculo. Una luz roja empezó a brillar en la herida abierta de su hermana. De pronto millones de gusanos empezaron a brotar de ella y Elsa se sentó en el vientre del cadáver de Anna y los sectarios salieron de la gran y vacia habitación. Ahora era ella, el demonio y su hermana.

**¡Dejen reviews! Ya saben, si llegamos a las 8 reviews en Heavy Frozen, ****me convertiré en su sucia perra ****les haré un regalo a todos los que me siguen (muy pocos). ¡Dejen reviews, su fav y su follow para que yo ****pueda subir mi ya bajo autoestima ****saber si les gusta y me digan que debo mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
